Lily's Stranger
by hpfangirl4life
Summary: Lily has a bad accident that leads her to a stranger that may want more than just to help.


Fear was gripping Lily's heart as she continued to walk the dark path through the forest. Her cheap flashlight was failing her and the bitter cold had long ago begun to pierce through her rather thin winter coat. She was mentally kicking herself for not charging her phone that day, they always say one bar should last you a while, what a crock! She felt stupid for taking that shortcut and even dumber when her car broke down, the noises she had been ignoring for the past week had finally caught up with her.

Tears began to trickle down her cheek as she tried desperately to get her bearings. She should have hit the main road by now. Where had she gone wrong? The fear of death was starting to penetrate her resolve as her mind starting pulling up old "files" of stories of people freezing to death in their cars, getting lost and dying of hypothermia when they dared to go get help on their own. The worst was when they were not found at all.

Suddenly, Lily heard a growl behind her. She tried to keep walking, afraid to look, foolishly thinking that to keep going would keep the beast at bay. She heard another growl and then two in unison. She looked behind her and saw two wolves at the top of a mound bearing their teeth at her. She kept on walking trying not to quicken her pace but a snarl and a sharp bark from one of them frightened her into a sprint.

She felt the wolves on her tail but couldn't tell how close. One of them got a nip at her boot and she lost her balance falling head over heels over the side of a deep, steep ditch that barely had a slope. She hit the bottom with a hard thud that knocked all the wind out of her. Then she felt a dull ache seep through her bones finally settling on her head. The wolves were skittishly trying to make their way down the ditch but were slow in their progress. In her injured haze she saw a flash of light and heard a loud, high-pitched, metallic crack that seemed to echo for ages and which scared off her canine attackers. After that there was only darkness.

Lily's eyes fluttered open after what felt like an eternity of sleep. She knew she felt warm which was nice. She could hear the faint crackle of a fire and turned her head to the sound. The fire in the hearth was steady but no way near blazing. In turning her head Lily realized she was resting on a pillow, which meant she was on a bed, but who's? She looked down and gasped when she realized she was naked as the day she was born. Then she heard a faint grunt as a large muscled arm draped itself across her bare tummy.

She turned her head to the left and gasped at what she saw. A face, a man's face, was mere inches away from hers. He was handsome to be sure with a thick, wavy mass of shiny, auburn hair and long, dark lashes that fanned out against his cheek. He had an almost olive tone to his skin and she noted his firm yet slightly full lips. She looked at his broad, muscled shoulders not covered by the sheet. He was indeed gorgeous but who was he? Had she...?

Lily gasped and sat up but the sudden, quick motion caused her head to swim.

"Ooooooooooooh," she groaned and fell back on to the pillow.

The sound caught the man's attention and he began to try to calm her down immediately.

"Ssssshhh, it's ok. My name is Severus Snape. I found you at the bottom of a ditch being pursued by some very angry wolves. I got to them before they could get to you but when I reached you were out like a light and deathly cold. I brought you to my cabin and stripped you down-"

Lily pulled the sheet even tighter around her mesmerized by his sparkling, green eyes. She tried to move away from him afraid of what she was going to hear next.

"No," Severus said worried, "Please listen. I had to take off your clothes and take off mine warm you up immediately. It's the best way. Had I not done that you could have gotten very ill and you might have died."

That last statement sobered Lily up immediately. The events of her car breaking down now vivid and her fear of being alone on that horrible forest trail with those wolves hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to weep.

"Th- thank you. I..."

Severus cut her off when he pulled her into his chest and began to stroke her hair as she wept openly. She covered her face with her hands and accepted his tenderness as she cried.

Severus couldn't believe his luck. This woman was so beguiling with skin the color of summer peaches but with a bright, almost golden hue that added to her mystique. Her face was undeniably beautiful but what had really gotten him were those almond shaped eyes, elegant nose and those full, yet defined lips. He had fought every urge to kiss them when he had laid in bed with her. Then there was her body. She was tall. He didn't normally like tall girls, which was odd considering his 6'3" frame but cuddling with her on the bed proved to be more than pleasant. While undressing her he had admired the soft swell of her breasts. He liked their natural, teardrop shape and his mouth had watered at the light, peachy areolas that adorned each one. She had "puffy nipples". The kind that lay almost completely flat until stimulated. The thought of him having to ravish her breasts to earn their arousal was more than titillating.

He hadn't dared look at her womanhood as the sight of her upper body had already caused his body to betray his arousal. He only spotted enough to know that she mostly bare but didn't "get rid" of everything. Her hair was rose red and fell thickly towards her shoulders barely grazing them.

He moved his hand to her shoulder to comfort her and bit back a groan. She was so soft and her skin was like silk. It made him wonder about the rest of her.

She looked up at him then, her tears drying on her face.

"You must think I'm silly," she said apologetically. "How many times are we told not to take short cuts, not to try to find your way by yourself-"

"And at night!" he interjected.

She gave him a sheepish look that broke his heart. "Yeah, and at night."

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm glad you found me, I don't know how I can ever repay you. I owe you my life!"

He couldn't take it anymore, she was too adorable and her nakedness under that sheet wasn't helping. He bent down and gave her a gentle but firm kiss making sure to suck on that beautiful, bottom lip before breaking retreating.

He braced himself for a slap but instead he was met with stunned silence. Her eyes were wide open with surprise and her mouth was parted slightly in shock. After a few seconds her eyes softened and she shook her head slightly as if to shake herself back into reality.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Severus noticed she wasn't pulling away from him. He cleared his throat and answered her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to freak you out or make you uncomfortable, you're just so beautiful and I mean... I couldn't help but notice how good you felt when I was holding you."

"Oh' she said softly while avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry, that's no excuse but I'm a man and it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of sharing such an intimate space with such a lovely woman such as you."

Lily felt like a stupid teen all over again. This man was supremely gorgeous and as much as she hated to admit it she had been turned on by the thought of him holding her close to him, letting her naked body feed off his warmth.

"I'm flattered really. Normally I would be running out the door but for some reason I don't mind since it's you..."

The words felt and sounded dumb to Lily but it was the truth. She felt completely at ease with this stranger.

She stifled back a yawn and felt herself getting tired. She had hoped Severus had not picked up on it.

"You probably need to rest some more. I think you're warm enough though so I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

Lily reacted before she could think and grabbed his arm.

"No!"

Severus looked at her with one eyebrow raised, a mixture of confusion and desire expressed on his face.

"I just... I just don't want you to leave me just yet. I think I'm still shaken up."

Severus looked slightly disappointed but nodded and laid back down next to her.

Not knowing what to do, Lily rolled on her side facing away from him which caused the sheet to fall away and expose her back all the way down the top of her buttocks. Severus inhaled sharply and instinctively reached out to run his hand from the nape of her neck all the way down her spine and back up again.

Lily gasped and then sighed as she felt his hand on her skin. She had never really felt a man's touch in that way. She had kissed a few guys, had hands up her shirt and on her crotch but never anything that felt this intimate. She wanted Severus so badly that she could taste it but she was still shy to make a move.

Severus slid closer to her and put his arm over her waist drawing her bare back onto his chest. She could feel his chest hair tickling her skin and she revelled in the feel of his taut skin against hers. He brushed her hair off her neck and kissed her below her ear. She shivered and felt the muscles between her legs contract. He started to kiss her neck more sensually, giving the occasional lick and bite. She moaned softly when he firmly sucked at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Picking up on her sound he moved so that she was lying on her back and he could hover over her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue darting expertly into her mouth. The shock wave ricocheted throughout her body and she returned the kiss with equal passion. He drew back to nibble and kiss her lips which made her sigh with pleasure.

He pushed the sheet down to expose those breasts he so desperately wanted to touch and drew back his kiss to start trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. He hadn't noticed that she had instinctively covered her breasts with her hands. He smiled and began to lightly kiss and nibble at the fingers covering her precious areolas. She giggled softly and sighed, freeing her breasts of her hands which were now tentatively running along his shoulders and tangling in his hair.

He took his chance and began to kiss and lick the undersides of her pillowy breasts being careful not to touch her nipple. He worked painfully slowly and he noted with satisfaction that she was writhing underneath him. He moved up to plant a kiss on her lips and then back down to her breast where he finally pulled her areola and nipple into his mouth and began to suck slowly but firmly. When he took his mouth off her he let his teeth lightly graze her now taut, beaded nipple which caused her to moan. He did the same to the other breast, her moans almost making him lose control.

His hands began to travel down her stomach toward her now very wet and ready mound. She reached down and stopped his hand. He looked at her then. She was obviously concerned about something, but what?

"I... I've never done this before." She said breathily. She bit her lip out of nervousness. What would he think? She was 26 and there was no way some guy wouldn't think she was weird or lame being a virgin at this point in her life.

Severus looked at her startled. How could this beautiful specimen of a woman remain untouched? Indeed, Severus thought, truth is stranger than fiction.

"Please, say something." She said.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, then kissed the tip of her nose and both her eyelids. She reached up and caught his lips in a kiss of her own. He kissed her back and chuckled against her lips. He drew his head back and looked down at her smiling.

"What's your name my pretty girl?" he said.

"Lily, Lily Evans," she replied.

"Well, Lily. It seems we have quite the predicament on our hands. But for now, why don't we try to get some sleep so we're not completely useless tomorrow?"

Lily felt disappointed but also a bit relieved. She couldn't deny her almost animal attraction to her handsome stranger but at this point that's still what he was, a stranger, in the woods no doubt.

Lily nodded and Severus spooned her from behind. She felt the proof of his arousal pressing against her butt cheeks and moved to get closer to it.

"Ah ah ah, now now Lily it's not nice to tease." He lightly swatted her backside which made her yelp. " I'm a good man but I'm still a man and it's going to take a LOT for me to wind down so don't tempt me hmmmm?"

Lily felt excited and scared at the same time. Ultimately she decided to listen to her handsome stranger knowing in her heart he was telling the truth.

"Ok, tomorrow then," she said, feeling a tad hurt that he hadn't tried to pressure her into giving in more. However, for the most part, Lily was grateful to have been saved by someone who had some shred of decency, thoughtfulness and respect. Still, a devilish thought crept into her mind before she drifted to sleep- How long would he be able to resist her?


End file.
